Surprises Come In the Form of Exes
by xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: Steve had always hated surprises and this one was no exception - Claudia and Steve are reveling in the honeymoon phase of their new relationship when a surprise from Claudia's past comes sneaking up on them. Or the one where Steve's jealousy gets the best of him. Clinks & major, intense fluffiness. (Background Pyka)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was looking through my files on my hard drive and revisited this fic. I had been meaning to post this, but my muse had faded away and now (fingers-crossed/"jinks" *knocks on wood*) my muse has slowly filtered its way back to my brain. This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but after reading it over, I thought it would be more fun to make it a few chapters long.**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

 **P.S.: The first part of this chapter is bordering on an m-rating, just to let you all know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Warehouse 13_** **or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Mmm." Claudia sighed contently as the haze from her sleep slowly started to dissipate. Vaguely, she registered fingers lightly tracing the spine of her back. She smiled as she heard the _thump, thump, thump_ of her companion's heartbeat underneath her head.

"Mornin'," she mumbled, bringing the man closer to her.

Said man let out a hearty chuckle as he placed his lips to the crown of her head. "Good morning."

"What time is it?" She asked.

She felt the man twist his head over to the digital clock on her nightstand before responding, "7:30."

She let out a disappointed sigh."Meaning, you're about to leave," Reluctantly, she moved to pull away from him.

"Or…" The man trailed off, but before she could decipher the meaning behind the ambiguity, her world was sent upside down as she felt her back hit the mattress. "…I can stay." His breathy whisper to her ear was followed by a trail of kisses down the side of her neck and onto her collarbone.

Her breathing was now coming in short gasps. It took all the strength she could muster up to say, "We're going to get caught if you keep this up." Despite what her mind asserted, her body betrayed her; the moan coming out of her mouth only encouraging her partner's ministrations.

Her back arched into his body as he came up to meet her eyes. "Then aren't you glad that you made all of Leena's rooms sound proof?"

Even after two years, the mention of the late B&B owner and warehouse consultant still stung. And no matter what anyone else said, this place would always be Leena's. Artie had bought the B&B a few months back for preservation sake, but he insisted on keeping Leena's name on the sign outside. No one had objected.

"Yeah, well it had to be done after not sleeping for two straight days because of Pete and Myka."

A hearty laugh escaped her partner's lips before a flicker of lust in his eyes changed his demeanor. "If they hadn't gotten together, you would've been the one screaming at all hours of the night and keeping up everybody in this house."

"Hey! You're guilty too! And plus, whose fault is that? Hmm?" A crooked smile formed on her lips and he mirrored it before crashing his lips onto hers.

Her hands found their way around his neck as one of his skimmed the length of her thigh ever so slightly. Her moan was captured by his lips as he kissed her with even more fervor. She took the small distraction to turn the tables. It was her turn to take control. As his back hit the mattress, the man let out a guttural moan that shot right towards her core, making her want her partner even more.

"It's almost 8, you know." Claudia tossed her hair to one side as she lowered herself onto her companion's body slowly. Inch by torturous inch, she kissed her way from his throat to his abs, all the while maintaining her eye contact with him – something that turned Agent Steve Jinks on immensely.

And right after leaving a kiss a few centimeters below his belly button, she rose up, causing Steve to let out a frustrated groan.

A wicked grin overtook her features as she let one finger lightly slide down the center of his chest. "This is so unlike you Agent Jinks; to break the rules."

Smirking, he said, "Well, I broke the cardinal rule of being gay, so why not break some more?"

She rested a palm on the center of his chest where her tantalizing finger once was and lowered herself onto him, her lips only millimeters away from his. Steve's eyes fluttered shut as he waited in anticipation of his lips meeting those of the woman currently straddling him.

But it never came.

He felt a pat of her hand on his chest as she slipped off of her position on top of him and then the bed, leaving it (and him) cold and empty. Picking up his dress shirt that had been haphazardly tossed over her arm chair, she smirked at him.

"Oh, you are such a temptress." He growled.

A sly grin made its way onto her features as she buttoned up his dress shirt, walking towards him.

"Come on," Steve rose up on his knees – his aversion to clothing currently evident – grasped his dress shirt in his hand, and pulled her towards him, "15 minutes never killed anyone."

Claudia pulled back slightly and eyed him incredulously, "Really?"

"Okay, fine," he acquiesced. "Maybe 15 minutes did kill somebody - and me, once - but we're safe for now." Slowly, he started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"For _now_ ," she mocked him with a teasing smile. She took a moment before saying, "Artie will if he finds out. And he most definitely will if you don't get to your room before he calls for breakfast." She warned.

"Well, good thing you invented that little gizmo over there," he nods over to a small rectangular metal box with a mesh like design on the front (much like a speaker) and a variety of buttons on top that rested on her nightstand and continued, "where we can hear someone knock on the door and yell for us."

Taking a pause, he continued to unbutton his shirt. "And, on the subject of getting me back to my room, how do you think that'll even work? You know, with you stealing my shirt from me."

She shrugged, smirk still in place, "Sneaking around is half the fun."

"And the other half?"

"The sex. It's astounding," she said dramatically.

He chuckled, "Astounding, huh?"

She nodded, "Freaking mind-blowing."

"So, is that it then? Are you just using me for your physical needs?" With faux sadness in his voice, he looked up at her.

"Amongst other things." She smiled at him, bringing him up from his perch on the edge of the bed, and up to meet her lips. "We're going to get in trouble," she mumbled as he moved his lips effortlessly to the crook of her neck. He unbuttoned the last button of his shirt and effectively pooling the offending piece of clothing by her feet.

"I don't care," Steve declared as he flipped her onto the bed, him now on top of her.

"Ooh, naughty." She teased.

"Oh, you have no idea." His voice was low and tempting as he silenced her laughter with a kiss.

 **.**

Downstairs at breakfast – only 30 minutes later – Steve and Claudia sat side by side each other as Artie started his daily announcements. As usual, Pete and Myka also sat side by side one another with Pete sitting next to Claudia.

"No new pings today, which means inventory for all of you."

Everyone grunted in response.

"Except," the teams' breaths all hitched in anticipation, "Steve and Myka."

Reaching across, Steve motioned for a high-five with Myka which she gladly returned. Claudia slapped his arm away from her face and scowled at him. Steve just gave an innocent smile in return.

"I need you guys to shelve some of the items in the Ovoid Quarantine. It's getting a little crowded in there."

Steve slumped. "That's the same thing as inventory, just more walking."

"Stop whining. You're an ATF agent – isn't physical fitness a requirement?" Artie countered.

Before Claudia could make a joke, Artie raised his hand in retort. "Too late, oh wise one." The rest of the team snickered in response while Claudia brooded silently.

As Pete stuffed an Oatmeal Scotchie into his mouth, Myka asked, "Anything else?"

"Mmf," Artie started, his mouth full of freshly baked orange scone.

Making up for the loss of the previous remark, Claudia jumped on the chance to tease the warehouse supervisor, "Don't forget to chew old man, you need to save your energy to get your exercise in for the day."

Pete raised a fist towards her which Claudia gladly reciprocated.

"Devil child," Artie remarked. Claudia gave him a smug grin in return. "Bismarck is coming back to update new security measures for the Warehouse's computer system. Just hope that he does it properly this time." His last sentence was muttered under his breath as he brought his drink up towards his mouth. Claudia's breath caught in her throat. _Well, this was going to be an interesting day._

"Excuse me, who?" Steve asked, confusion on his face.

"Guy from Eureka. Super top secret place." Pete answered.

"Doug?" She asked for clarification (secretly – desperately – hoping for it to be someone else) as Myka gave her a knowing look, a smile on her face.

Artie nodded before proceeding to eat the rest of his scone.

"Who's Doug?" Steve whispered.

Claudia shook her head. "Nobody," she answered back.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! So much! Please leave a review if you liked it! Or any constructive criticism. Thanks a bunch! :)**

 **P.S.: Is it just me that loves this new Fanfiction font?!**

 **Oh! And Aaron Ashmore is going to be back on Syfy! I would've preferred more seasons of _Warehouse 13_ , but this is cool news. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm _really, really_ sorry for the wait. I've been at an acting conservatory camp over the summer and came back a week and a half ago. My muse has been hitting a wall and I'm not sure when I'm going to update next. I do have the scenario, but not the specifics. Also, I haven't proofread this, so I apologize in advance for any errors.**

 **A/N: (Oct.19) I have fixed the grammatical errors. Most of them, I hope.**

 **I hope you enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Warehouse 13_ (and I suppose _Eureka_ by extension) or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Oh, come on, Claud!" Steve pressed. "Who's this Doug? An ex?" Steve turned off the engine and turned towards her.

"Sort of," she muttered under her breath, low enough that Steve couldn't make out what she was saying.

"What was that?"

"Nobody." She faced him, "He's nobody."

"Liar," he accused, reading her eyes, as they got out of the car and headed towards the warehouse. "It's not like I'm going to be mad if you tell me, Claud. I know about Todd and that guitarist dude." He opened the door for her and as she walked passed him, he heard her sigh.

"Can you please just drop it, Steve?"

Not wanting to aggravate Claudia, he acquiesced, "Alright, but don't think we're not gonna talk about this."

Claudia only nodded stiffly in response.

 **.**

"So, who's Doug?" Steve nonchalantly asked Myka as they made their way over to the Ovoid Quarantine.

Myka smirked, "Some kind of ex of Claudia's. They technically never got together, but they had a thing for each other. Mrs. F called him over to the warehouse to update our computer system and that's when the whole Hugo One fiasco happened." She waved a hand as she talked, emphasizing her point.

Steve stopped and faced Myka. " _That_ was because of him?!"

"I mean, not intentionally, but when the system had shut down in order for the new one to come online, Hugo One had sort of overridden that command and forced its way onto the warehouse server. But yeah, he and Claudia sort of hit it off when he came here. That was when she was dating Todd, though." They turned in between an aisle and continued on, "She went over to Global Dynamics in Eureka – where he works – to collect new equipment for the warehouse and they probably had some sort of something there too and we also had a case with him where he accidentally gotten a hold of Beatrix Potter's tea set. That was not a good day." She paused for a moment before adding with a smile, "They had something special. Todd and Claudia had something special too, but it was _different_ with Doug. I don't know. I really can't put a finger on it, but it was _different_."

 _Different? What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

He knew that Claudia had felt something that she had never felt with Todd – almost to the extent of love. If this Doug guy could lure Claudia to "cheat" on someone she really liked, who's to say it wouldn't happen to him; _them._

He internally shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. She would never do something like that. They had something special; a unique bond that would hold them together for life even if the metronome had been shattered into little bits.

"How come I've never heard of it?" Steve asked, voice suddenly small. He wondered how close the two of them actually were.

Myka shrugged.

Steve was starting to get really irked by this Doug dude. He really needed to talk to Claudia before the Warehouse's "special" guest arrived.

 **.**

Pete and Claudia had decided to work individually, Pete taking one row while Claudia took another. Pete started on Carter-230 while Claudia started on Riverton-890. It was a couple hours into checking inventory when Claudia felt a presence sneaking up beside her.

Rolling her eyes, she voiced out loud, her voice teasing, "No matter how many times you try, you're never going to sneak up on me in the Warehouse, Jinksy."

Steve let out a groan as he threw his head back in defeat. Curse her connection to the warehouse. "Fine." He acquiesced, this was a battle he was never going to win.

Claudia checked off _Tennessee Williams' lamp_ on her tablet, smiling. She turned around towards her partner, voice curious, "Shouldn't you be in the Ovoid Quarantine with Myka?"

Steve shrugged, "I said I needed to stretch my legs. Not a total lie. Funny running into you here."

"Mmhmm," She hummed, knowingly. A smile lingered on her face as she turned back towards the shelves, checking off _Cicero's scroll_.

"So, why are-" she started speaking, but was cut off when two arms encircled her waist and lips descended onto the crook of her neck. It took all her willpower not to moan from his ministrations.

"P-Pete's on the previous row; he'll see us."

"I don't care," Steve mumbled into her skin, now making his way towards her earlobe.

She placed the tablet on the shelf absentmindedly as she stretched her neck to give him more access. Calloused fingers swept away strands of her hair, leaving tingles as they ghosted past the skin behind her ears.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked him, turning around in his arms reluctantly. She linked her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "I'm supposed to be the impulsive one. In fact, you're the one that made the no-naughtiness-in-the-warehouse rule."

Steve shrugged, "I have to have fun sometimes." His eyes fell on the crook of her neck again as he said, "Taking risks is fun."

 _Woah._ She placed a hand on his cheek and forced his eyes back onto hers. _This_ was not the Steve she knew; he hated taking risks. They've had numerous fights over _her_ lack of listening skills when it came to his lectures on risk assessment and analysis. "Steve." She placed a hand on his forehead for dramatic effect, "Who are you and what have you done to my Steve?"

Steve fought a toothy grin and the butterflies in his stomach as he heard the words, _"my Steve."_ He gently pushed her hand away. "I'm good, Claudia."

"Really? Because the Jinksy I know would never ever think taking risks is fun. Are you sure you're okay? No artifact juju?"

Steve chuckled and nodded, "Yes, Claud."

"Then what's up, Steve?" When Steve didn't answer, Claudia stepped out of his embrace and folded her arms against her chest, "Tell me what's wrong. I know something is if you're acting like this."

Steve sighed. "Nothing's wrong, Claud. I told you, I'm good. Sue me for wanting to spend a little time with my girlfriend."

Claudia scrunched up her nose. "That still sounds weird coming out of your mouth."

Steve took a step towards her, "Then what do I call someone who I'm in an exclusive relationship with?"

Her eyebrows arched up. Teasingly, she repeated, "Exclusive?" He nodded. "I always thought of you as someone just tending to my physical needs. A girl's gotta release tension every now and then, you know." She grinned at him, eyes sparkling with misfit.

"Wow," he said, feigning hurt. He placed his hand over his heart and continued, "Is that how little you think of me?"

He continued to act as if he was fatally wounded and she let out a laugh at his extravagance. "Get up off the ground, Steve."

His voice came in gasps as he dramatically stated, "I can't. Your words are hurting me." She let out another laugh and gently prodded his side with her foot. "Steve."

Slowly, he got up and dusted himself off the ground, smiling as he watched she radiantly smiled. She truly was beautiful.

"What?" She asked curiously, taking note of his staring. _Did she have something in her teeth? Was her hair messy?"_

He shook his head, "Nothing."

Claudia stepped towards him, "Come on, Steve. What is it?"

Steve shrugged and took a step closer to her, cupping her cheek with an open palm. "You're just breathtaking, that's all." He smiled as she looked shyly towards the ground, suddenly focused on her feet.

He brushed away a strand of hair from her face and she raised her eyes to meet him. "Steve…" Her voice trails off as her chocolate eyes finally meet his blue ones. It's like she suddenly had tunnel vision – all her senses pointed towards the man in front of her. All she could think about was how she could see the ocean through his eyes, the feel of his hands on her cheeks, the sensation of safety and warmth spreading throughout her lithe frame, and the comforting smell of him – vanilla, Old Spice, and something she couldn't quite put her finger on _._

"You're so beautiful, Claudia," he breathed, his thumb running soft circles on her cheekbone. "So beautiful…" he muttered, leaning towards her slowly and finally capturing her lips in his. The kiss was languid and slow. It was also gentle and loving and reminded her of all too well that Steve is everything she could ever wish for. She smiled into the kiss as one of her hands softly slid up his arm and to the back of his neck. The other was gently placed on his cheek. She was happy to comply when he tugged her closer to him.

When they broke away from each other for air, she all but let out a giggle that was _not_ her (she's 100% sure that it was some sort of artifact or somehow came from Myka – who was across the warehouse - and will deny it until the day she dies).

"You know," Claudia started as she held his hands in hers. "I know why you're so different today."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Steve said not so convincingly.

"For someone who can tell when other people lie, you are truly a terrible liar, Jinksy." She grinned a little and brought his hands up to her lips, leaving a kiss on the back of his right hand. "I love you, Steve. And I know you love me too. I also know that this whole thing is something you haven't done in a very long time and it's all complicated and weird. But we'll get through it together and a guy from my past – who, I admit, had a special impact on me – will _not_ get in the way of us. _This_ is special."

It took Steve a moment to respond – a short nod and the breath he finally released that he hadn't known he was holding.

It was silent for a while until Steve said, "You know, for a second there, I felt like I was in one of Rachel McAdams' romantic movies."

"Am I supposed to be Rachel McAdams then?" Claudia asked, smiling broadly.

"Sure."

"Then, what are you? Channing Tatum?"

"Of course." Steve replied as a matter-of-factly.

"My ass. I've seen you with your shirt off, Steve. You're not as ripped as Channing Tatum." She teased.

Steve feigned hurt again as he said, "I resent that."

"Maybe Domnhall Gleeson. He's awesome."

"More like Ryan Gosling."

Claudia snorted as Steve turned around to go back to the Ovoid Quarantine. (She still smiled anyways).

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really, really, really sorry about the extremely late update. This is really short, more of a drabble really, but I promise you that the next chapter will be superrrrrr long and really emotional!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Warehouse 13, Eureka,_ nor any of their characters. **

* * *

"Greek."

"Thai."

"Greek."

"Thai."

"GREEK!" Claudia shouted at Pete.

"Oh, come on!" Pete whined. "We had Greek last week."

Claudia stared at him incredulously. "We had Thai last week too."

"Yeah, but we had Greek on last week _Thursday_. We had Thai on _Monday_."

The _pffft_ sound of the pneumatic tube brought the two Warehouse agents back to reality.

Artie pulled open the small cylindrical tube and Myka and Steve's voices filled the small office, "Luke's Diner!"

"Same here," Artie raised the tube in hurrah. "Majority rules." Artie looked at them pointedly as they sulked.

Claudia plopped onto "her" armchair in the corner. "This sucks."

"Ooh, bacon! I hadn't thought of that." Pete said excitedly.

"I swear, sometimes it's like I'm raising a bunch of twelve year-olds," Artie mumbled as he went back to his desk.

For a few miraculous minutes, silence overtook the warehouse supervisor's office. Artie reveled in the miracle until the door opened with a _whoosh._ Artie grumbled.

"Hey, guys." Claudia was startled from her daydream of gyros and souvlakis being slathered in tzatziki sauce as Doug's enthusiastic voice filled her ears. _Crap._

"Bismarck! How nice of you to show up…" Artie looked at his watch, "Thirty minutes late." Doug chuckled tentatively.

"Um, yeah. My flight was delayed. Sort of."

"I'm sure," Artie deadpanned.

"So, shall I start?" Doug asked, looking around. His eyes landed on Claudia. "Uh, hi." He greeted shyly.

Claudia smiled stiffly in return. _This was gonna be bad._

"Ahem," Artie cleared his throat to bring Doug's attention back to him. He dramatically gestured to his now empty chair. "If you break my chair, I'll zap you." Artie threatened as Doug passed him.

Doug loosened his tie a little and took a breath. "Um, this is kind of a, um two man job." He swiveled around and looked directly at the youngest warehouse agent. "And um, since you're, you know, techy like me," he cleared his throat, "I was thinking that-"

Before he had a chance to finish, Pete exclaimed, "That's a great idea!" He pulled Claudia out of her slump and dragged her over to the computers. He grinned at her, but Claudia stared daggers at him in response. _She was gonna kill him._

As Claudia plopped onto the chair, she shut her eyes and grimaced, trying to find a way out. If Steve came up-

"Should we get started?" Doug smiled enthusiastically at her. A little too enthusiastically.

Claudia huffed. "Why not?" She said with a forced smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review below if you liked it! :D**


End file.
